User blog:Corbierr/S1, S2 and S3 comparison part one- Mystery
Hey guys, welcome to my blog. Today is, if you couldn’t tell by the title- A comparison of all three seasons! Here’s how I’ll do it. I’ll split the comparison into four categories- Mystery, Romance, Characters and Endings. I’ll grade each season on each category. The one with the most points in the end is, overall, the best season IMO. Each day I’ll do a different category; Today’s is mystery. I’ll try not to be biased. Let’s get started! Season 1- I’ll split this into two sections, Joy and the Cup. -First, the Joy Mystery. To put it simply, this was the plot that started EVERYTHING. The initiation would not have happened otherwise, and Nina would never have found the secret chamber, and so on. Besides that, though, let’s think about it. Well, first, it gets a point for showcasing just how strong of a friendship Joytricia was back then- and bringing up the chosen one plot. It also got Rufus involved. However, thinking of all this, it didn’t really do much but kickstarting the show, developing strong friendships, and tying together plot points not covered by the Cup Plot. Now, of course, this isn’t bad, and I will take into account that the show was just starting, and so they couldn’t get too deep into a mystery yet. Honestly, though, I really believe the best part of this plot was showing off the epicness of both Patricia in her determination mode, and Joytricia in general. - The Cup Mystery. Alright, as we all know, this was basically just a treasure hunt with...some surprises. I have to give it a lot of credit for simply bringing us things like immortality, and the Secret Society, and not to mention Sibuna in general. I’m adding all the history of the house stuff, like Sarah’s past, under this, because it fits better than in the Joy Mystery and I’m too lazy to make a third section. Starting up Sibuna in general was awesome, though I’m going to need to stop looking at this from a Season 3 standpoint and look at it, instead, as just one season. There weren’t too many twists, and let’s be honest, Nina as the Chosen One was pretty obvious. I am giving it a point for simply being the start of Sibuna, though besides that, it was pretty good in getting us new information and character development- not to mention that, since it WAS just starting out, it did a pretty good job of being interesting. And, not to mention, Original!Sibuna was boss in this season- each character did a great job in their subplot of the plot, and each contributed to something. Over all...4/5 points for the plot of season one, thanks to- - Doing good jobs of setting up the rest of the show- Sibuna, friendships, background info, etc. - Using most of the characters to their full potential. - Just being great standalone plots in general. Season 2- Again, two sections. This time it’s the Mask and The Collector/Rufus (The subplot, not the character. That’s later) The Search For The Mask- Well, right off the bat, I can give this plot a check for being suspenseful- especially the Senet game. It opened up a bunch more new possibilities, which is wonderful. However, overall, I can’t really mark this as a mystery- it was just a treasure hunt. But, I will admit that this plot had high stakes and some good ideas in general- again, Senet comes to mind. I do have another problem with it, though, and that’s the fact that Sibuna was much less kickass than they were in the other season. I contribute this to three factors- One, Romance. Two, Waiting too long to get Sibuna reunited. Three, they couldn’t exactly use their sweet mystery skills- it was all puzzle games. The reason half of this is about Sibuna is because, well, if they fail, so does the plot. Not that they failed, of course- But overall, they were much clumsier and slower than in the other seasons, and that affected the plot. Not to mention the fact that it was easy for Victor to mess with them, and that really bothered me. It was annoying to see them falling behind captain curfew. I do need to give the plot credit though overall- Again, the high stakes, unique ideas and some pretty good twists. Adding the Osirian with this, because I honestly don’t see that as its own plot. The Osirian was a pretty good addition to the show- though I must say that I wish it was foreshadowed more. It felt kind of last minute. I also need to add on that it was great at world building, yet again. Plus, Senkhara was a freaking AWESOME, if not terrifying, villain, but we’ll get to her later. The Collector- I must thank this plot for giving characters some better rolls- Trudy, Mara, and Jasper all got in on the fun, though Mara was only in it for like a day. Having Rufus back was sweet, and not only because he’s my favorite villain. I like that, for much of this, this plot was kept separate from the Mask plot, and only crossed at the end. It added diversity into the story. I’m adding the gem search into this, because, well, it was stolen. And Jerome has horrible luck. I honestly really think that this was a strong subplot, causing more stakes than the above plot did. I like how they kept us guessing at who the Collector was, though I think we all knew it was Rufus. My only real problem with it was that it made Sibuna look stupid, because Mara and Jerome figured out more in ten seconds than Sibuna did in a week of episodes, which was kind of painful for me. Overall, Season two’s plot gets 3.5/5, for- - Having higher stakes - Awesome villains - Good world building Season 3- Alright, this plot gets divided into two sections as well- The Descendants, and Ammit. Descendants- My favorite part of this plot was that it gave Jerome, Joy, Patricia and Alfie better roles, at least for a bit. It was a surprising twist, and added more layers to the plot that I didn’t expect. I loved the whole idea of the ceremony, as well as the ancestors contacting the four of them from the grave- though, I will admit, the latter part could have been executed better. I am disappointed at how it played up Jeroy’s mystery importance, then let us down by having them do no mystery stuff after that. I also wish it would have just continued a little longer in general, by having the descendants do more than spout exposition in the form of nursery rhymes or paint lines. Like, dreams or something would have been pretty sweet. More backstory exploration, maybe? But, to it’s credit, this plot did pretty well- it had one of the best twists in the season, as well as carrying the first half of the mystery on it’s shoulders- as well as much of the end. I just believe it should have continued being of importance, because after that, our expectations of Jeroy joining Sibuna again came crashing down. Ammit- It gets points for bringing us the sinners, which I believe was an awesome addition to the show. It gave us seriously high stakes, especially for the latter half of the show. It was surprising and dark and entertaining, which is what I was expecting out of this season. However, it did need some work on the ending, and while I praise it for giving us the sinners, after the sinners got the staff they basically did nothing but cause chaos, which was entertaining, but not nearly as epic as it was leading up to. Besides that, however, I can’t think of really any problems with this plot. It did undermine some of the epicness Sibuna had gotten back, though- not because New!Sibuna was bad- they were just too easily outsmarted by the villains, which did make them seem a little less smart than they really were. Overall, this season gets a 4.5/5 for plot, because- - Awesome stakes - Great twists - Sinners! - More characterization Well, that’s it for tonight. Tomorrow- ROMANCE. Be prepared. Tell me what you guys think in the comments! Category:Blog posts